For mother's sake
by majobloem
Summary: What do our favorite mermaids do on Mother's Day?


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to all the wonderful mothers in the whole world. Most mothers take wonderfully care of their children, like it's the only thing they were born to. Myself, I have such a wonderful mom, it was her birthday a couple of days ago, it's then when I got the idea for this story. It's specially dedicated to the mother of a friend of mine, because she's very sick and I think it's very sad for all the children who have no wonderful mom, like the most of us. So that's why I'm writing this.  
It is set during season 3. I know, it's not really a story, but I wanted to share some thoughts of mine with the world. And this seemed me a good way to do so.**

_Emma's POV_

We've left the Gold Coast now for nearly 4 months, and I miss my friends. Apparently they've meet a new mermaid, Bella. And some diver, who has discovered our secret too, his name is Will, I think. But that's not the point today. Today's my mother's special day. She deserves to be the center of attention for at least one day each year. And whether we're in Australia or not, I still think we should celebrate her the second Sunday of May, at Mother's day.  
We're in France, Paris, right now, here Mother's day is celebrated the last Sunday of this month. But still, Eliot and I decided to celebrate it today. It doesn't matter when you celebrate her, as long as you do it, I believe. Well, we gave her breakfast on bed, a whole day without chores, and we bought for her and dad a voucher for being pampered a whole day with manicure, pedicure, mud bath and sauna. It's cliché, I know, but I'm sure she enjoys it!  
After all, it doesn't matter what the gift is, as long as it comes from your heart. Because, she's a gift. Every day with your mother is one.

_Bella's POV_

I look up to my mom. Today's the second Sunday of May, and my dad and I decided to spent the day with her. During the day we went to the marine park (don't worry, I didn't get wet) and at the evening, my dad had booked a table for three at a fancy restaurant in the city. My mother smiled the whole day. I was so happy she enjoyed the day.  
I realize I was lucky with my mother. She cooks dinner, cleans the house, does the laundry, the dishes, grocery shopping,… She didn't have an officially job, but working as a housewife was at least as hard as a regular 9-to-5-job. She does so much for me. As a kid, she made me happy when I cried, and now that I'm older, she still makes me happy.  
She loves me unconditionally, and forever! Is there something more beautiful than that? She'll be here with me forever.

_Cleo's POV_

I woke up. It was Saturday today. I realized I had a problem for tomorrow. I had one day, and mom and Sam. I went to Kim. "Why should we spent time with Sam tomorrow, she's not our mother." She responded.  
"Kim, she's our step-mother. Besides, won't she and dad be upset if we don't do anything with her?" I asked my little sister. Eventually she gave in. We went that afternoon at the mall, buying to gifts, a golden necklace for mom and a bouquet of flowers for Sam.  
Then it was Sunday. We brought Sam and dad breakfast on bed and we gave Sam the flowers. She thought it was so sweet. I was glad, she was happy with it. Around 10 Kim and I left to our mom's house. We spent the day with her and some of her friends and their daughters. We all had a great day!  
Around 9.30 PM we were home again. Dad and Sam were watching TV together, both with pizza in their hand. "Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him. He nodded and we went to the kitchen. "There's something that's doesn't make me feel comfortable today." I started talking.  
"Oh, what is it, pumpkin? Something happened today?" my dad asked worried.  
"Yeah, sort of… or better, something didn't happen today." I said. My dad look curious, and I continued talking. "Kim and I spent our Mother's day with mom, but not with Sam. Okay, there was breakfast, but that was it! You know, it's a little thing and I wished I was able to more with Sam today. I thought that I…" I hesitated a second.  
"You thought what, honey?" My dad asked.  
"Maybe we could spent the next Sunday with the four of us, as some sort of Step-Mother's Day." I suggested.  
"I think it's a great idea! I'll plan something, maybe we could…" my dad said, but I interrupted him. "I actually had already something in mind of my own."  
"Okay then. What is it?"  
"You'll see." I smiled and went to bed.

_Will's POV_

Sophie and I had a little problem for celebrating Mother's Day with our mother: she had to spent a couple of weeks in New-Zealand at the moment, for her job. But when you're parents are fortunate, that's not the biggest problem: we flew over for the weekend to Wellington. Before we had left we bought her necklace. A golden heart, with little diamonds in it. The last years, we weren't able to buy her some lovely gift, so this was actually to make up for the last few years. But mom loved it! Lucky us!  
We had spent all our time with mom and had a great time, especially since we hadn't seen her for a while. It felt good, being with her again. The distance isn't a real problem, we can see each other when we take the plane.

_Lewis' POV_

The second Sunday of May was approaching and we had no idea what to do for mom. _Help_! We went to our dad for advice. He had this great idea and explained it to us: "Boys, you just need to come up with something that comes from you. You're all special, you all have amazing gifts, use them to surprise your mother. She'll be delighted! Leonard, you are the artistic one, draw something for her. Larry, you play the piano perfectly, maybe you can play something for her. Lenny, give her a plant from your green house, and say it's a special specie you've created and named after her. She'll know you lie, but she'll love the idea. Luke, you're our sportsman, you can do something with that. And you Lewis, you can… Euh…" My dad stopped talking and thought. _Thanks dad_! "You're the genius of the family. You can think of something of your own, can't you? Well boys, all to work. You make the presents, I'll plan the rest of the day for your mother."  
Eventually at the big day, Leonard had drew a portrait of mom, Larry had composed a song, Lenny gave her a plant 'with her name', Luke had ran a marathon on Saturday in a T-shirt with mom's name and picture on, and dad make dinner Sunday noon. And then everyone expected from me a surprise for mom. I hadn't a clue of what to give her, so I gave her a bouquet of wild flowers, I had gathered this morning in the forest. She thanked us all for the surprises, but my brothers said afterwards I should have done a greater effort for finding a gift. I went to mom, to say I was sorry about the flowers.  
"Oh my dear Lewis." She said. "Why should you feel sorry, the gift was beautiful! I think it was the most beautiful gift of all."  
"Really? But it was cheap, easily get, unoriginal."  
"Lewis, the song, picture and plant of your brothers were lovely. Your dad's gift was nice, I must admit: it's nice to not have to cook for once myself. Luke's present was hard to not notice. But you're flowers were beautiful. They told me you love me in your own way, Lewis. Your love is wild, untamed, like the flowers. Your love isn't cheap, it's the most valuable gift a mother can get from her child. Your love isn't easily get, it's difficult to say someone you love him or her. It's beautiful, Lewis, just like you. It came right out of your heart and that's what really matters." She said and then gave me her most precious smile.  
Wasn't she great? I mean, some stupid flowers and she loved them! She loves me! I was the happiest boy in town at that moment, I believe.

_Rikki's POV_

It was Wednesday when I realized it. We were all sitting at a table at the café, when Will brought up the subject I've ignored for years. "Hey, I'm out of town for the weekend. Sophie and I are going to Wellington for Mother's Day."  
"Oh, right. I completely forgot. I haven't anything yet. My dad says I'm smart enough to come up with some present of my own. But I haven't the slightest idea. I've already gave her all of the cliché-presents." Lewis responded. Soon, everyone was anxious talking about what they were planning for that day, except for me and Zane. We looked at each other, and understood it. We both hadn't a mother anymore to celebrate.  
His mom left him and his dad, when he was seven years old. They hadn't heard of her anything since that day. And my mom, she died in a car accident when I was twelve. Nobody of ours friends had noticed it, and the two of us weren't planning on telling them either. So the a few days later, at Sunday, none of friends were at the café, actually there was almost anyone at the café. It was like they did it on purpose. _Hey, look at those two. They don't have a mother_. I imagined a boy, pointing at me and Zane and mocking with us. I nearly hadn't said anything to Zane, during the day. I was just working, to get my mind of things.  
"Do you feel lonely too, and this day of the year, every year again?" Zane asked that evening, when the café was empty and we were cleaning up. I nodded quietly. Zane came over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. This felt good, warm. I sighed. Zane looked at me. "What's wrong, dear?" he asked.  
I freed myself of him embrace and said. "It's like you're the only one of our friends who understands it. You know how it feels when you have to live without her. And today, it's like everything around me, reminds me of this, even more than on any other regular day. You know what I mean?" I looked seriously at my boyfriend.  
Zane nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm happy to have you here. You understand it too. Nate doesn't, nor Bella, Will, Lewis or Cleo do. They even didn't notice we weren't talking about it."  
"Should we judged them on that?" I asked. "I mean, okay, maybe they should have noticed it, because they're our friends, but on the other hand they were really excited about it and they do understand how important a mother can be. There are spoilt children who don't, children that are always complaining about their parents, but don't realize how important they are to a child." I said.  
Zane seemed to think about this for a second. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't judge them on this one." And we hugged again.

The next day at school, Cleo brought up the subject again. "So, how were your weekends, guys?" she asked. And I thought this whole thing would be over by today. Bella, as bubbly as she is, started talking immediately. "Fantastic. My parents and I were at the marine park, and we went to a fancy restaurant in the evening. It was really fun. It had been a long time since I had this much fun with my parents, normally my dad is always working."  
Lewis: "I was amazed by my mother's reaction about my present. You all know I hadn't anything for her yet, well I gave her a bouquet of wild flowers, while my brothers had all those amazing gifts, that had took them great effort. She said she found my the prettiest of all, because it was simple and genuine. She just loved it!" I tried to smile when Lewis said this. Of course I was happy for him, but I was sad, because I couldn't have such moments with my mother anymore.  
Will responded immediately as well. "Sophie and I were in Wellington and we gave her a golden necklace. My mother was delighted with it. She smiled the whole time and we had really fun, just the three of us."  
Then Cleo told about her own weekend. Apparently she also had a good time with her mom and Kim (with Kim, this was almost exceptional, I thought), but she thought it was a shame, she couldn't have spend time with Sam. Then they all looked at me, with an asking and a second later, with a sad look. It was like they all realized it all of a sudden. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rikki. I totally forgot." Cleo said. "Why didn't you say this is hard on ya? And don't deny it, because I can see it in your eyes."  
"I just didn't want to be a bother on your happiness. I'm fine with it, really! It's been like this, for the past 6 years. I'm used to it. It doesn't matter anymore." I said.  
"Yes, it does. We were so busy with our own mom, that we forgot about you. That's not friendship, that's egoism." Bella answered. I shook my head. "No, it's not. It's completely normal."  
"Yeah, well still, we should have thought about you. And Zane too." Lewis said. "We're sorry, Rikki, really." The others nodded and I smiled. "I know, you didn't it on purpose." I said.

I know there will be a lot of Mother's Days I will have to spent without her, but it doesn't matter. One day, I'll be a mother myself, and then I'll make it up. I'll make sure, I won't spent from then on another Mother's Day alone.

**A/N: Please, my readers, make sure that every day with your mom (and dad of course) counts. Now that the mother of my friend is sick, I realize this more than ever. If there is distance, concur it. If there are lovely step-mothers/fathers, in my country we celebrate Step-parents' Day the last Sunday of June. Maybe, it can bring you to idea's. ;-) It doesn't matter where you are, how old you are, or when you celebrate it. It does matter that your parents are in your heart EVERY day and that you know you're lucky to have them! I know, I am.  
So, enough of the heavy stuff. I'm gonna shut up now. Thanks anyway for reading up till here and reviews are welcome. :-) **


End file.
